Light, Dark and Chaos
by Shadow R-B
Summary: It's almost unheard of to have a navi without a net OP, isn't it? Even more if that navi is a child. But, so there is... And, where there is untamed power, there will be those looking for said power... AU, set 100 years after events of the 6th EXE game.


_**Shad: **__Alrighty, then~ This is my first time writing a fanfic for this fandom, so if I get anything wrong, like chips and stuff, please forgive me. I've only played a bit Team Blues, and the sixth game, so I don't know much on it, other than what I've seen in the anime, the games, and fanfics._

_**Lu: **__GOOD luck with that._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Rockman EXE, only my own characters.**_

_**Shad:**__ BTW, this story doesn't feature any of the characters from the anime itself, just my own. A warning right here for ya'll._

_I'm setting this to 100 years after the 6__th__ game's events._

* * *

"Oi! You there! Get going!"

Plink.

A young navi, with the form of a 4 year old, picked up the thrown chip, grinning.

_Finally, a good one!_

The navi quickly proceeded to make a run for it, dodging the Vendor's pudgy arms once again, and managing to run all the way to her 'home', End Area 1.

_Phew… Too close for comfort. Those stupid viruses nearly got me, too…_

Sighing, the young navi plucked her helm off, long bangs swaying in the barely noticeable 'wind' of End Area.

_And, I have to do the same tomorrow, just so those stupid viruses won't delete me… Agh…_

Sighing, the navi made herself comfortable (as comfortable as you can get on a cold surface, anyway), and proceeded to drift off into an uncomfortable rest.

Red eyes glowed from a dark corner; soon disappearing along with the owner is a flash of red light.

* * *

_Three… Two… One… GO!_

The navi made a mad dash for it, yelping when two arms that weren't her own, or the vendor's, caught her around the waist, and lifted her up into the air, eyes widening.

"What's going on here?"

The vendor spazzed out.

"THAT piece of trash data has been floating around here for years, scaring off what little customers I had! She's a menace!"

_I am not…. Am I..?_

The navi's eyes watered slightly, said navi giving up her struggle to get out of whatever navi held onto her.

The figure made an "Hn," sound, then proceeded to leave, taking the young navi with him.

The vendor was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Wha- Wai, where are you going?!"

The navi paused momentarily, silver eyes flashing.

"To a place you aren't."

And, he logged out.

Leaving a rather flabbergasted vendor, who, unbeknownst to him, was being robbed right under his own fat nose, the punk Navis chuckling amongst themselves.

* * *

_A computer… No doubt, of a human. Where did that navi take me to..?_

"You all right?"

The younger turned, eyes wide.

The navi who'd, by all technicalities, rescued her, had armor that was similar to hers.

A red vest, with the logo of Half on the emblem, covered over a body completely covered with a black bodysuit, sleeves that were a slightly darker color trailing from the shoulders, almost hiding the other's gloved hands.

A white hip guard, along with dark red boots covered the bottom.

And, a helm, with a glowing blue gem, completed his armor, long hair trailing behind him, silver in color.

The younger gawked.

"Wow… You look a lot like my mother did!"

The other sweat-dropped, silver eyes full of amusement.

"Really, now? Say, what's your name? Mine's Hikaru."

_Hi-ka-ru..? Unusual… Even for me…_

"Urf… Mine…? Uh…"

Hikaru blinked.

"… You couldn't possibly have forgotten your name, have you?"

"Had I one, probably."

Hikaru's eyes widened.

"You have no Net OP? How have you stayed alive for..?"

"Four years…"

And those eyes got even wider.

"Four years?! Holy cow!"

Living in an unsafe environment, filled with creatures that could possibly kill you with one strike, that was quite a feat for a navi so small and young to keep itself alive for so long…

The navi shrugged.

"You get used to it. Ah, I remember the name 'Lumine' popping up once before…"

Hikaru smiled.

"Lumine? Nice… Ah.. Anyway…"

Lumine sighed.

"Chuu… I'm so hungwy!"

Hikaru sweat-dropped.

"Eh-heh… What do you want to eat?"

Suddenly, an evil-ish glimmer entered Lumine's eyes, Hikaru getting the feeling that this wouldn't end well…

"… Have any… Candy..?"

_Oh, fudge…_

* * *

"Hm~! It wasn't candy, but it was still yummy either way! Thanks, onii-chan~!"

Hikaru blinked, setting a cup of warm hot chocolate down, before he did something stupid to drop the mug and its contents on the digital carpet.

"Onii… chan…? Eh..?"

Lumine grinned.

"Yup! You look a lot like mama, and you act like her, 'cept you're a male, so what better to call you brother? And, -chan only seemed best appropriate!"

Hikaru was silent for a few moments, scratching his head in confusion.

"You… find me… Effeminate?"

Lumine blinked.

"Effa-WHA?"

Hikaru sighed.

"Never mind. I look like a girl, anyway."

The last bit was more or less mumbled to himself.

Nevertheless, Lumine heard, and, being a child of young age, instantly commented.

"Yeah! I nearly thought you were mama when I first saw you!"

And, Hikaru could do nothing but laugh uncomfortably, sweat-dropping.

* * *

"Oi~! _Buruusu_!"

"Egh..!"

Hikaru sighed, lying still as his so-called 'friend' glomped him, red eyes wide and curious, as much as a child's…

"How've you been doing, ne? NE? _Buruusu_?"

_And of course, I get stuck with the guy obsessed with the fact that I look so similar to…_

"Get off me, please."

The darkly shaded navi laughed.

"Now, why would I go and do that, eh?"

And promptly snuggled against the elder's chest with a sigh, getting a creeped out look from said elder.

_ADD, ADHD, whichever, he's still annoying as nuts in autumn falling on your head with the weight of footballs…_

"… Wouldn't it have been better NOT to hug the heck outta me when I WASN'T in my room, reading peaceful- Aw, COME ON!" Hikaru exclaimed with a yelp, noticing that his bookmark was not where it should be…

Or there at all.

The younger male grinned, eyes glowing.

"Uh… Whoops..?"

Hikaru growled.

"Dark… Get the HECK off me, before I kick you off the hard way."

_Best not to make him blow his top…_

Silently, the dark navi complied, looking a bit creeped out.

Hikaru sighed.

"Thanks. Now, Dark, you came here for a hug, or something else..?"

Dark blinked, then dawning lit his eyes, which widened, and he slammed a fist on the floor, looking triumphant.

"Oh, yeah! Tori wants your OP to know that he's having a sleepover at his place today, Navis invited~!"

Hikaru blinked.

"… And Raito is going..?"

Dark grinned.

"That's the hope!"

A sigh.

"Why doesn't your OP come out and tell Raito his feelings?"

"Because, Raito is an EVIL little woman! Seriously, have you SEEN her eyes?!" Dark exclaimed, his own bugging out.

_Raito isn't that creepy… And, have you SEEN your eyes in a mirror..?_

"So? That wouldn't scare me."

"Ah, but, _Buruusu_, you haven't found someone yet!"

Hikaru growled.

"Stop calling me that..!"

Dark simply chuckled.

"You know I won't. Anyway, I must get going, Tori would be worried. Mind running it through Raito's head, before you forget?"

_My mind isn't half as bad as yours…!_

"Yeah, sure."

Great! Bai, _Buruusu_~!"

And, the dark navi left, before his friend could even come close to thumping him.

Hikaru sighed.

"… Raito-sama?"

* * *

"Light? That name sounds familiar… Why not say it normally, Hikaru onii-chan?"

Hikaru's eye twitched, unconsciously, and he simply rubbed his head, looking a bit cross…

"I can't. I don't know why, but this accent tends to give me a speech impediment when it comes to 'l-ru' and 'r-ru'."

Lumine grinned.

"It's noticeable."

"Hn."

Lumine sighed, patting her vest for something, all the meanwhile continuing their little conversation.

"So, is she going?"

"I don't know ye-"

"Hikaru! Tell Tori I'm going, please!" Said net OP yelled, Hikaru's eyes narrowing.

"… Eh, I think so."

To Hikaru, the fact that Lumine had yet to run away from the computer surprised him, seeing as she had a huge fear of humans for some reason...

"Ah! Found it!"

And, suddenly, Hikaru found himself on the floor, virtual ears ringing.

"Kyuu… Lumine, what the heck was that..?"

Said child was unharmed, an alley cat wearing a red-streaked with white vest on her shoulders, green and blue eyes looking curiously at the navi on the floor.

"It was Ring's whistle!"

"… Ring?"

"Yeah! See?"

Said koneko 'meow'ed, looking smug.

"Ring! Say hi, boy!"

Hikaru blinked, sitting up.

"… Ring's a male? Why Ring?"

To him, Ring had a feminine note to it, for some odd reason, and it didn't seem fitting to the koneko in question.

Lumine shrugged.

"He liked that name best. I thought "Deleter" would be a better name, but he hated it."

_I wonder why…_ Hikaru thought sarcastically, smirking a bit.

"Na… Hey, Lumine, wanna come to the party with me and Raito-sama? It'll be fun… I think. And there'll be other Navis there, too."

Lumine's eyes widened.

"Really?! Sweet, I'm definitely going!"

Thus, began a rather strange set of events to follow…

* * *

Ring: Myaow!

Shad: Shush! Eh, how'd I do? Good? OK? Please review, and inform me so! The Adventure won't start til later, as a warning.

Ja, ne!

* * *


End file.
